User blog:Meatholl/GOD VS THE DEVIL ERBOH Made by Meatholl
This EPAC REP BUTTEL features Good VS Evil , Love VS Hate, etc, etc. God, ( I just used the general Christian God and not a specific God like Thor or Zeus) VS The Devil, Satan, whatever you wanna call him, he's the bad guy. So yeah, probably will get some hate on this for putting God in a rap battle, but I honest ly can't care less :) . So yeah, HERE IT IS. EPAC REP BUTTELS AUF HISTORAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GAWD!!! VS!! TEH DEVUL!!!! BUGIN!!! Devil : Let's bring on the pain in the name of all that's evil, No time for retrieval, you're so medieval, The rhymes that I'm spitting, are hot as Hell fire, You're getting old motherfucker, it's time that you retire, You send people to me, and you're calling me a savage? Beware mankind, it's time for me to ravage, All of your followers are annoying little peasants, why do they believe in you, you never show your presence! Here's a fact, God isn't good, it's all just an act, defeating you for good will have a major impact! There can be only one super being, and there isn't room for you, Better stop rapping and put those craps in the loo! God : I made this Earth, and everything that lives within, So stand down Devil, being God equals win, You cause Chaos and despare all across the land, yet I have enough power to crush you with my hand, Violence is bad, but I think someone needs a lesson, this Godly ass beating will put you into a depression, You got yourself a pitchfork, and a face of a goat, You call that threatening? All you do is gloat! I'm God! You don't even stand a chance so just stop! Try if you will but oh Lord, you'll never reach the top, Your raps are exactly like you, very very bad, I banished you to the fallen world, is that why you're mad? Devil : 6 6 6, That's my lucky number, Start saying OH MY GOD, Because you're going under! The only way to survive is to make a deal with me, But whatever you offer God, I'll never agree, I'm so Brutal that I'll rip pieces of your skin, everything is bad to you, might as well make living a sin! You fool, both of us have broken all the capital vices, and where are you when there is war, epidemic or a crisis? Supreme, Almighty or the greatest conceivable existent, All that shit is rubbish, that's why I'm resistant, When will people realize, you don't do shit at all, You never listen to prayers! It's like talking to a wall! You make people poor, and give them diseases, You biggest preacher was your so called son Jesus, Being so safe and scared, all up there in Heaven, Call up arms man, because it's time for the Armageddon! God : I remember long ago, once you were faithful, but now you're nothing but a rebellious fallen angel, You need to get yourself educated, here, read the Bible, then you might understand there is no way of survival, I will be what I will be, and that is being the winner, so enough moaning Devil, and thank the Lord for your dinner, I atleast have millions of followers, while you just got some emo's, They pray for me, not you, in the hospital or casino's, You want human souls, because you got none on your own, You've got no friends at all, you're always all alone, You may be a trickster, but you won't fool anyone, you'd lost your life the minute this rap battle begun! You're not special, Devil, just another wannabe hater, you may think you're great, but I will always be greater! You better go to Church on Sunday and try to confess, how your failure of a battle against me had no chance of succes! WOH WON? WOHS NEKST!? YU DESIDDDEEEEEEE EPAC! REEEEEEEEPPPP!! *Angels singing* BUTTEEEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS AUF HISTORAHHHH!!! Who won? God The Devil Category:Blog posts